


Starlight

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 4 years, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't have a birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, For the next, Gift Giving, I choose the night of the cup, Im cruel like that, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sadness, Since Benni technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: It was a hard fought battle and a win on penalties was a tough one for everybody involved. Mats could pinpoint the exact moment Benni wanted the ground to swallow him up. He felt horrid, but he'd make it okay, he'd make sure his Benni was okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> I know I should wait to see the cup match but honestly nah. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, I look forward see you polish everything else.

“Why, why the fuck did it have to go that way?” Mats grumbled. 

Even though they had won, winning on penalties was always the worst, especially when Mats had to look his beautiful Benni in the eyes as Manu saved the final penalty. He didn’t celebrate, and Manu, bless the poor man, understood. He might have been in Munich for a long time now, but the ties would never be severed. The locker room was eerily silent as Mats left. He couldn’t celebrate; he didn’t have it in him. He walked and waited. 

“I’m sorry,” Mats whispered when he felt Benni hug him. 

“It’s okay, just take me home,” Benni sighed before Mats kissed his fluffy hair. 

“I can’t,” Mats frowned. It wasn’t like before. 

“Wherever you are, that’s my home. Understand me?” Benni mumbled as he pulled away. 

The Schalke captain knew he should stay and help the others, but they had told him to go. Mats kissed the top of his head once more as they headed out to the car. The car ride was silent, the only sound their laboured breathing. When they stepped out of the car, the click of keys provided much welcomed noise. 

“Go sit down, I’ll be back in a second,” Mats announced as he dropped his bag at the door. 

Benni walked and curled around the armrest of the sofa, much like the kitten that everybody seemed to compare him to. Mats returned a few minutes later. 

“Why did you bring the duvet out here when we could have just gone to bed?” Benni wondered. 

Mats shrugged his shoulders; did he look like a person who thought about things? He slipped in beside the older man and pulled him onto his lap before he covered them in the black duvet. For a long time they didn’t talk; that wasn’t unusual for the two of them. They would call it normal, actually - whatever normal was. Mats almost thought Benni had fallen asleep before he piped up. 

“Why did it have to be you? Why can’t we have one where we don’t completely fuck up? Why can’t I actually be a commanding presence?” 

Mats assumed that there wasn’t an answer needed but he gave one anyway. 

“Sorry, if I’m not mistaken you’re one of only three people to play the whole world cup, right? You made sure that your team kept a clean sheet today. You were a commanding presence. Everybody know penalties are fucked; some of your team know it too well. But you’re more than a captain to them, you know that,” Mats announced before he interlocked their fingers. 

“I don’t know anymore Mats, I don’t think they need me anymore.” 

“Of course they need you. Apart from being captain, you’ve been there your whole life, Benni - you matter there. Are you telling me just because you had a bad few games you want to leave? Cause that’s not the Benni that I won the world cup with; that’s not the Benni who was here with me over Christmas,” Mats reminded him. 

“I don’t know Mats. Everybody seems to think I have it all worked out. I fucking don’t.” 

“What about all of the times that you left me at two or three in the morning because you got a call that one of them needed to talk? Or how protective you are of all of them? Remember when Julian got into a little fight with a certain person - who was there defending him? You were. You still manage to have Manu wrapped around your finger, and the only other person that can do that is Thomas and maybe, just maybe, Fips. Anyway, having everything figured out is boring; where’s the excitement in knowing what’s going to happen?” 

“I suppose you’re right. Although, next time, could you please refrain from sending our little attacking midfielder flying into the air? Cause I know for a fact that the person you mentioned earlier was watching tonight; just wait for international break, he’ll be having words with you.” Benni smiled. 

“I apologized, didn’t I? Anyway, I didn’t even get a card, he was fine.” Mats rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, but Jules won’t see it like that.” 

Mats grimaced for a second before he kissed Benni. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Mats whispered. 

“Depends what it is,” Benni smiled. 

“I love you,” Mats promised before he kissed the side of his head again. 

“I love you, too.” 

“I’ll be back in a sec, get off me?” Mats cocked a perfect brow. 

Benni rolled his eyes before he slid off. Mats walked out and came back about two minutes later. There was a small little box – two, actually. 

“I know you technically don’t have a birthday for the next four years and all, and we said no presents, but I couldn’t help myself,” Mats grinned before he opened the box. 

Inside was a black and white little B. Benni turned it over once Mats handed him the box; the other side was a deep royal blue colour. Mats was holding a similar one, except his was a bright red. 

“I know it’s not much, you like it?” In all of the years Benni had known Mats, he’d never heard the younger sound like this. 

“Of course I do,” Benni grinned before he kissed Mats. 

“Thank you,” Mats blushed. 

“I should be thanking you, I love you.” 

Mats didn’t say anything; he just kissed Benni, and that was enough. The two of them needed each other to make it through daily life, something they wouldn’t change for the world.


End file.
